


Arreglando la cita

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras todos en la academia parecían estudiar, Ushijima y Tendou preferían hablar en privado como si de un chat que sólo ellos podían comprender.<br/>Salir esa tarde, ¿por qué no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arreglando la cita

La hora del almuerzo acabó, y por supuesto, tuvieron que limpiar todo, para continuar la clase. Shirabu comió solo en el gimnasio, completamente mientras que en su cabeza se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, su conciencia, diciéndole que lo que había hecho hoy no estuvo bien. Pero a él, le daba putamente igual.  
Tendo, por supuesto, no escuchaba un carajo de las clases, claro que le envió un mensaje a Ushi, conteniendo lo siguiente para distraerse.

 

Ushijima que sí prestaba atención a su clase sintió su viejo celular vibrar. Se trató de un mensaje de Tendou, el cual no tardó en responder con rapidez.  
« Dónde? » Envió. « Si quieres. »  
Ah, pero tal fue su suerte que la atención del profesor llamó y al notar que su clase pasó a segundo plano, decomisó el aparato; ¿Por cuanto? No por mucho, sólo hasta acabar el horario.  
Por supuesto, Tendo no tardó en responder a Ushijima quien parecía estar más que feliz de saber que su mejor amigo había afirmado salir.  
¡Claro que hoy se confesaría ante los ojos de él! Lo mucho que lo quería y amaba desde hace tiempo. Llevó su enamoramiento siempre natural cuando se trataba de él para no serle incómodo, no quería romper la relación, pero ahora que ambos terminaría... ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Si era un o, simplemente las cosas quedarían como estaban.  
Era viernes.  
Pero Ushijima no pudo responder a ese mensaje o al menos, no al instante pues su celular se lo quitaron. No estaba molesto, tranquilamente esperaría hasta el final de la clase para continuar hablando.   
Para cuando ese momento llegó, notó más mensajes del pelirrojo que respondió «Está bien. » pero eran tantos mensajes que no podía dejarlo simplemente así, es grosero. « ;) » Y con eso, finalizó.


End file.
